A Grudging Curse
by BlueCotingaGirl
Summary: During the weekend,Carey,Moseby,and all the other employees are away, and Zack and Cody are left with a substitute manager and some snobbish guests. They  watch a scary movie-which suddenly turns out to be a nightmarish reality. Sorry for bad summary...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

As the bell rang for the end of school, the students all started running out, excited. One particular student, Zack Martin, was standing beside the front door. He had been one of the first to leave, and was looking forward to the upcoming weekend. As he stood, his turquoise eyes looked around for his younger twin. He always expected to be waiting for Cody at the end of every school day, for his baby brother was the one who loved learning and usually stayed behind for a while to exercise his mind a bit.

"Hey Zack!" Cody called out as he walked over to his brother, his golden blond hair flowing in the wind.

"Hey buddy! About time you showed up. Don't want to miss a single bit of our free time, you know,"

"It's only free for me after I do my assignments from 6 classes…"

"Ah, chill out bro, it's almost Saturday! And besides, mom has this entire business thing with Moseby and the other staff, so we get to do whatever we want!" Zack, said, his voice filled with glee. As he looked to the ground, he saw a lavender stone, and picked it up. Making sure no one was watching him, he slipped it into his pocket.

As the two boys walked home, they passed a shrub. It appeared to be moving as a result of the wind, but suddenly it snapped a branch, startling Cody. As he turned, he noticed something white behind the bush, and what appeared to be black fiber strands. He also felt a sense of extreme coldness, something that never happened in October…

"Cody?" Zack said, snapping Cody out of his trance. "You all right there?"

"Uh…yeah. Let's keep walking."

They continued along the path. On the way, Cody never stopped thinking about what had happened a few minutes before.


	2. Chapter 2: Lady Gemstone

**Second chapter is up! I'll try to update the story as often as I can.**

The two boys eventually made it back to the Tipton hotel. As they approached the door, Maddie suddenly came out, surprising them.

"Maddie? Aren't you supposed to be at that business meeting thing?" Zack asked, confused.

"No, I had this weekend project for school, so Mr. Tipton said I could stay. And this place needs someone experienced to watch out for London." She opened the door, and the three went in. They saw London in the lobby with a microphone and a camera, both of them aimed at a lamp.

"Soooooo, Mr. Lamp, tell all our 'Yay Me!' viewers about how expensive you are! Oh, and don't forget to wave to the world!"

"I'll have to star in her show later," said a rather disgruntled Maddie. "Anyways, I came to tell you that we have new management. Her name is Ms. Scarpia, and whatever you do, don't make her mad!"

"Hey, what's this do?" Zack flipped an unfamiliar-looking switch.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF THAT!" All too soon, he saw Ms. Scarpia walking furiously towards the switch, and spraying it with a ton of Febreze. "Ugh. People don't know anything these days, you could've been carrying some…unknown disease of which I don't know of."

"You guys should run…" Maddie began.

"Say no more!" Cody grabbed Zack's arm and rushed them to the elevator.

"Hey no shoes on the carpet!" yelled the sharp voice behind them. "Madeline, get the vacuum cleaner over here. Those two left their shoe slime all over the carpet!"

**Three hours later…..**

Zack, bored, was flipping through every channel on the television; there wasn't anything good on tonight. Even the wrestling shows seemed boring today. Cody, meanwhile, was just finishing the last of his homework. He put it away, and walked into the living room.

"Hey, buddy. Anything good on?"

" Stillllll checkinggg….ooooh, this one sounds awesome!"

" Lady Gemstone? That's a R-rated horror movie! We're only 16, we can't watch that!"

" Aw, stop being a baby. It's not like it's gonna happen or anything. Besides, it's got…uh…principles of physics in there!"

"Well, if you put it that way…sure…"

**10:30 P.M.**

"Cody, are you done hiding under those covers?"

"D-d-d-on't blame me... it was that weird ghost lady..."

Zack sighed. "I'm gonna turn off the light now. But tell you what, we can plug in the nightlight if we want." They hadn't used the light since they were 10.

"Sure. Thanks Zack."

Zack plugged in the palm tree nightlight and went to bed. "Goodnight Cody,"

"Goodnight to you too, Zack..."

**11:15 A.M.**

"I'm telling you Brenda, my shoes are much better than yours!"

"That's a terrible color! You have the worst taste in clothing, Pearl!"

Cody woke up to the next-door neighboring guests screaming about clothes again. That's all they've done for two days.

"Ugh, this top is sooooooo ugly!"

" At least it's more beautiful than your face!"

" Would the two of you just stop it! Apparently you haven't realized who's the most stunning woman in this room. Here's a hint... YOU'RE LOOKING AT HER!"

" Excccuuuussseee meee!" yelled the familiar voice of London Tipton,"but I was trying to sleep! And all of you are not as rich or pretty as I am! Soo...wait, why do I have this camera with me? Oh yeah! This is London Tipton! Wave to the world ladies!"

Cody rolled his eyes as he listened to their almost pointless conversation. He didn't like those three women very much. When they first came to the hotel, they criticized him for everything-but mostly his clothes. Those three behaved like extremely fashion-conscious supermodels, so they made fun of everything in the hotel-including the cheapness of the front desk. Cody tried to push them out of his mind for a while, but their argument disrupted his thoughts once again.

He thought that a glass of water might calm him down. He made his way into the kitchen, satisfied his thirst, and walked back to bed. As he did, he heard unusual sounds that seemed to come from just outside the hotel. He rushed over to the window and looked at the view below.

He gasped in fear as a wave of coldness hit him again.

"No...this can't be real..."

**That's all for chapter 2. What do you think he saw? I'll put up chapter 3 as soon as possible. Please rate and review!**


End file.
